Antauri
Antauri is the second-in-command of the Hyperforce and a protagonist from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! He pilots the Brain Scrambler, and his main weapons are his ghost claws. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson who also voices Mammoth, See-More, Trigon from Teen Titans, Gantu from Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Skulker (second voice) from Danny Phantom, Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) and Maurice from The Penguins of Madagascar. Appearance He is the black monkey for seasons one and two, but for seasons three and four, is the silver monkey. Personality Antauri's the wisest of the team. The rest of the team tends to look up to him and usually come to him for advice. He trained at the Veron Temple "many years ago", though specifically when it's left for the fans to speculate. Antauri is Chiro's mentor and is very caring of the rest of the team. He's a black monkey for the first two seasons, but is now the silver monkey (and fully robotic whereas his friends are only partly robotic), thanks to Skeleton King. He's commonly seen meditating and patrolling the city. He does enjoy playing chess and various other activities. He's also a vegetarian. The story on his color change: Antauri had gone to help Chiro when he went to Skeleton King. When everyone thought hope was lost and the Dark One emerged, Antauri (who had been mortally wounded by Mandarin), gave his life by falling into the pit and using his spirit to control the Super Robot. He cut off the Dark One's head in the process of closing the crack it's escaping from. In the process of possessing Chiro. This also turns Chiro into a monkey. Chiro ran away, searching for Antauri and eventually coming across the Alchemist's lair. The silver monkey was then rebuilt by Chiro, and Antauri's spirit entered it. Antauri isn't fond of video games (as he considers them mind-numbing and detrimental), even short circuiting Chiro's gaming systems a few times in the episode Flytor, when he deemed necessary. Despite this, he has his quirky moments such as in Big Lug. He showed interest in a cap which could hold drinks. He uses his Ghost Claws to cheat at a pinball machine, defending his actions by saying "at least I didn't tilt." History He was one of the six bio-mechanical monkeys created by an Alchemist in order to protect Shuggazoom and the universe from an incoming evil being. Years after created, Antauri was found by Chiro sleeping inside the Super Robot at the outskirts of the City, after awaken, Antauri along the rest of the Monkey team joined forces with Chiro in a mission to protect Shuggazoom from the Skeleton King. Antauri sacrificed himself to defeat the Dark One Worm but was later revived by Chiro. Quotes *"I will give you an observation though. The female species is one of the great mysteries in the universe." *"I was always with you. Within you, Chiro. I owe you my life." Trivia *He spends most of his time either meditating or patrolling Shuggazoom City. *His age is unknown, as with the rest of the monkeys, but is strongly suggested he is an adult. *His height and weight are also unknown, but it's believed he's around 3–4 feet tall. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Revived Category:Psychics Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parents Category:Wise Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Suicidal Category:Merciful Category:Bond Protector